En un dia de Lluvia
by Akirem
Summary: Cuando se ama verdaderamente se hace hasta lo imposible por ver feliz a la persona amada...no importa el clima.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen(bueno solo Terry y Alberth en mis suenios) como ya todos saben... pero esta historia es totalmente producto de mi alocada cabeza... que sigue alucinandopor el final verdadero.**

**En un Dia de Lluvia.**

El regreso a casa habia sido un poco apresurado, despues de tanto haberlo planeado el picnic habia sido un completo fracaso gracias a la tormenta que amenazaba con llegar en cualquier momento,

- No estes trizte Candy, podemos planear una proxima salida al campo cuaquer otro dia.- Terry limpiaba la lagrima solitaria que corria por la blanca mejilla de candy, mientras observaban por el ventanal las negras nuves que habian arruidado su dia

- Lo se, pero es que yo queria que este dia fuera especial, ya que al fin hemos podido reunirnos todos otra vez, ademas seguramente a partir de maniana Alberth como siempre volvera a sus aburridas juntas y viajes de negocios, Paty y Stear volveran a la escuela y la agenda de Archie y Annie esta repleta de compromisos sociales "Importantisimos"... ya vez que me costo casi un mes para que pudieran dejar libre este dia, ademas Kelly debe volver a su clinica en las montanias, ya sabes que su hermano es vetrinario y por mas que sepa de medicina no es lo mismo que un medico, asi que no podra seguirla reemplazando...y Anthony se ira con ella para continuar con sus practicas de medicina .. eso sin contar que tu tienes ensayos para la proxima obra que vas a estrenar...y Claro, Karen tambien... en fin creo que para lograr reunirlos de nuevo pasaran varios anios.

- No crees que estas exagerando un poco?- Terry queria levantar los animos de la rubia pero al parecer eso seria un tanto dificil, pues la veia muy desanimada.

- Tal vez tengas razon, y solo sea un anio- dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro mientra agachaba la vista y daba media vuelta para comenzar a salir de la estancia.

- Vamos Candy, creo que podemos pasarnosla muy bien aqui en la casa, por que no te animas un poco, podriamos encender la chimenea e invitar a los demas para platicar y recordar viejos tiempos, que te parece?.- Terry seguia en su intento por animarla pero ella no parecia muy de acuerdo,

- Gracias Terry, pero creo que yo tambien estoy cansada, la corrida hacia la mansion me ha agotado, no te molestas si me retiro a descansar un poco?,,,,,,,, - ese dia era muy especial para ella por lo que realmente no se sentia bien, dejando al actor solo en la estancia, ella se retiro a su habitacion, quiza un poco de descanso le levantaria los animos y veria las cosas de otra manera.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia aun no habian comenzado a caer, a pesar de que las obscuras y espesas nuves ya habian cubierto el cielo que unas horas antes estuviera depejado y luciendo un azul limpio y claro como los ojos de cierto magnate rubio. Terry se acerco al ventanal para observar el jardin, de pronto vio algo que llamo su antencion y una idea cruzo por su mente, con paso veloz camino hacia el despacho donde era mas que seguro encontraria a ALberth revisando algunos documentos o... haciendo algo "mas interesante" al lado de kelly,

Llamo a la puerta y la respuesta fue casi inmediata, mas la voz del magnate se escuchaba algo nerviosa, definitivamente si estaba haciendo algo mas interesante que revisar documentos, el actor entro con precaucion.

- Perdon que interrumpa... acaso estaban en algo interesnte?- Pregunto con picardia y viendo como el magnate trataba de arreglarse rapidamente.

- Que se te ofrece Terry, pense que tu tambien estarias en algo "interesante", con Candy?- Respondia el ojiazul con la misma actitud que el actor.

- Si, yo tambien lo pensaba, pero Candy no se encuentra de humor... por eso vine a pedirte ayuda...bueno a pedirles ayuda...-

- Que le pasa a mi pequenia?,... a caso la hiciste enfadar de nuevo?- el magante le lanzaba una mirada matadora a Terry al imaginar que ya habia hecho de las suyas nuevamente.

- Oye!... porque siempre tengo que ser yo el causante del los cambios de humor de Candy?- Preguntaba haciendose el ofendido

- Sera porque siempre eres tu el que comete los errores mas imperdonables, ... la verdad es que aun no logro comprender como mi pequenia te aguanta- Alberth Se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba en el escritorio.

- Haber, haber,,,,- kelly intervenia en la conversacion- ya basta de jugar al novio inocente y al papa celoso y protector... mejor dinos que es lo que esta ocurriendo Terry, y en que es en lo que podemos ayudarte.

- Hasta que hai alguien que si sabe comportarse dentro de esta familia...- Terry seguia provocando a Alberth que lo miraba con ganas de estrangularlo aun que fuera por cinco minutos- mira Kelly- ignoraba la mirada de advertencia por parte de Alberth- lo que pasa, es que Candy esta muy deprimida porque el picnic se frustro, y ahora no tiene animos de nada, incluso se fue a su habitacion diciendo que preferia descansar... no te parece que es algo muy extranio que Candy quiera descansar?- preguntaba ante una sorprendida Kelly.

- Que Candy se fue a Descansar?- Preguntaban Anthony y Karen que entraban sin previo aviso al estudio- eso si que es Raro, la pecosa no descanza en el dia ni con un mes de trabajo de doble turno, quiza se levante tarde y se quede dormida en la clase de mary Jane, pero de eso a que se vaya a descansar a medio dia?... pues que le hiciste Terry!- Anthony tambien miraba al actor con mirada acusadora.

- Otro!,... porque siempre me tienen que culpar a mi?...- seguia haciendose el ofendido.

- Vamos Terry todos te conocemos muy bien y sabemos la clase de bromas pesadas que le sueles hacer a Candy, sobre todo cuando finges algun accidente haciendo gala de tus dotes de actor, mejor confiesa y dinos que es lo que esta pasando- Karen se unia a la parte acusadora en contra de Terry.

- Que yo no le hice nada!- que no lo entienden!...- reclamaba el actor.

La puerta se habria por tercera ocacion y daba paso al cuarteto dinamico: Paty, Annie, Stear y Archie, que tambien se habian extraniado de no encontrar a Candy por la casa y habian decidido preguntarle a ALberth, pues el siempre sabia donde encontrarla, no en vano era un padre adoptivo sobreprotector y consentidor.

- Hey alguien ha visto a Candy y a Terry?- No habian notado al actor que estaba sumido en el sillon de respaldo alto y de espaldas a la entrada.- no los hayamos por ningun lado de la casa, y queriamos que nos acompaniaran con algunos juegos de mesa...-

- Terry esta ahi- Respondia Alberth senialando el sillon y Stear se asomaba haciendo un gesto de sorpresa...

- y Candy?- Preguntaba Archie, y sin esperar respuesta y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo los cuatro preguntaron al unisono y mirandolo acusadoramente - Que le hisciste esta vez ...Terry?

- Ustedes tambien?, ... que yo no le hise nada!, porque siempre tengo que ser yo el causante de que la pecosa este de malas?, o que no tenga ganas de hacer nada?, o que le de por ponerse melancolica?, o si le da por llorar?, o si hoy amanecio con ganas de no ver al mundo entero?, acaso tengo cara de "terrorista de pecosas"?,- levantaba la voz ya sin poder soportar que todos lo acusaran sin realmente conocer la causa de que la pecosa hubiera decidido irse a descansar.

- Haber muchachos... dejemos de acusar a Terry... aunque debo reconocer que tu tienes la culpa por que siempre estas haciendo bromas o cosas que molestan a Candy, asi que ahora no te quejes de que todos te acusen por el hecho de que ella haya decidio irse a su habitacion. - Kelly aclaraba la situacion y trataba de defender a Terry.

- Esta bien ... reconosco que algunas veces la hago enfadar, pero ninguna ha sido tan fuerte como para que decida irse a su recamara y dejarme botado, a lo mucho me da un par de bofetadas, o me tira algo por la cabeza, o me grita hasta el cansancio, o me tira del caballo o ...

- Ok, ok, ya entendimos que Candy sabe defenderse de ti!, y que sabe darte tu merecido, pero si no fuiste tu entonces quien fue?- Preguntaba Anthony interrumpiendo la lista de Castigos que estaba mencionando Terry.

- Ustedes!- Respondia el actor tranquilamente por lo que los demas contestaron auna sola voz muy sorprendidos.

- Nosotros?

- Si, Ustedes, ... bueno todos nosotros... incluido el clima...- respondia desde su lugar y con actitud de superioridad.

- Terry.. por favor dejate de payasadas y dinos, porque dices eso?... que es lo que le pasa a mi pequenia?- Alberth volvia a intervenir mostrandose un poco mas preocupado,por lo que el actor decidio revelarles a todos lo que habia ocurrido.

- Lo que pasa es que Candy se entristecio mucho por el fallido picnic... aun no se porque, pero para ella este dia tiene un significado especial y queria compartirlo con todos, y al ver frustrados sus planes no quizo hacer nada mas, yo intente animarla diciendole que podiamos realizar un picnic cualquier otro dia, pero ella me alego que llevaba mucho tiempo planeando esto, ya que la agenda de cada uno no nos permitia estar a todos juntos, ya saben Alberth y sus negocios, Kelly y Anthony con su Clinica, Stear y Paty con sus estudios, Por supuesto, la importantisima agenda de Annie y Archie llena de compromisos sociales- Decia con voz sarcastica y a la vez burlona, lo que hiso sonrojar a los aludidos- Karen y yo con nuestros ensayos y puestas en escena, por todo eso ella ve imposible que se pueda recuperar el" frustrado picnic", y esto fue lo que la puso trizte y prefirio irse a descansar sin imporarle siquiera un poco, ...el dejarme solo como un perro sin duenio..-esto ultimo hiso que todos soltaran una carcajada, pues nadie habia tomado en cuenta que el mas solitario por la decicion de la pecosa era el actor, ya que todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas.

Despues de burlarse un poco de Terry y recuperar la calma. Alberth pregunto sobre ideas que pudieran alegrar a la pecosa, pero nadie encotraba algo, por lo general todo lo quela animaba estaba relacionado con actividades fuera de la casa, y claramente no podrian realizarlas por el inconveniente clima, despues de verlos frustrados a todos Tery decidio compartir con ellos la idea que habia tenido desde el principio, pero no habia mencionado decidido a desquitarse forzandolos a pensar en algo que ayudara a Candy ha sentirse mejor, pero despues de ver que no podian mas, decidio hablar y llevar a cabo sus planes.

- Ese es su mejor esfuerzo?- Preguntaba burlandose y probocando que todos lo castigaran con una lluvia de cojines. y algunos otros objetos como libros y lapices tomados del escritorio.

- tu ya tenias una idea verdad?- Pregunto Alberth recordadndo que cuando Terry entro y los "interrumpio" habia mencionado que necesitava ayuda.

- Por supuesto,... pero queria ver que tanta capacidad tienen sus celebros y cuanto conocen a Candy- Sacaba su actitud arrogante y sonrisa de medio lado, para todos era claro que se estaba burlando de ellos por haberlo acusado injustamente y por haberse burlado de su situacion al estar sin Candy.

- Y que esperas para decirnos?... -Archie preguntaba volviendo a atacar a Terry con un cojin, mismo que el joven esquivo y fue a parar a la cara de Paty, provocando que Stear amenzara a su hermano con la mano empuniada en senial que se lo cobraria.

- Por favor dejemonos de juegos... Terry si tienes una idea sera mejro que la digas- Alberth adveria con la mirada que su paciencia estaba llegando al limite.

- Esta bien... esta bien...- continuaba- yo pense que si Candy no podia ir de picnic al bosque por la lluvia, talvez nosotros podriamos traer el bosque y el picnic a Candy y sin riesgo de ser interrumpidos por el clima.

- Creo que ya te entendi - Anthony se ponia de pie y se asoomaba por la ventana del estudio, donde claramente se podia observar a lo lejos el vivero que el mismo habia pedido se construyera, para resguardar algunas de las especies de plantas que no sobrevivian al invierno y claro algunos que otros arboles que el cuidaba hasta el tiempo adecuado para plantarlos,

- A que se refieren?...- Alberth preguntaba con cautela. pues por lo regular las ideas de esos dos terminaban haciendo grandes cambios cuando se realizaban y claro, esta no seria la escepcion.

- Solo necesitamos tu autorizacion Alberth y de lo demas nos encargamos nosotros...-Respondian los jovenes viendose con complicidad.

- no se porque, pero algo me dice que me voy a a arrepentir de esto... aun asi, aceptare lo que sea con tal de ver feliz a mi pequenia...- Respondia tratando de sonreir, mientra Kelly lo abrazaba amorosamente comprendiendo el comportamiento de Albert.

- Muy bien, Pues manos a la obra,...- Terry y Anthony jalaron a Stear y Archie para que los siguieran, y pidieron a Annie y Paty fueran por algunos sirvientes porque necesitarian ayuda, Karen tendria la mision de que la Tia Abuela no saliera de su recamara por lo menos en un par de horas. y antes de que la lluvia llegara con fuerza, comenzaron a llevar a cabo su idea.

* * *

Candy escuchaba algunos ruidos desde su habitacion, aun asi no se entia con animos de salir, las nubes negras que alcanzaba a ver desde su ventana le recordaban lo fustrante de su dia, asi que volvio a arrojarse sobre la cama y a cubrirse el rostro con la almohada.

* * *

Despues de un buen rato y con algo de miedo por las ocurrencias que solian tener sus sobrinos cuando se encontraban con Terry , Alberth salio del brazo de Kelly quien impediria que los matara si algo habia salido fuera de limite. pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al salir del estudio se encontro perdido en un gran bosque, los arboles no eran tan grandes como los del exterior, pero si tenian la altura suficiente como para con sus ramas no permitir ver hacia el techo, habia unos pequenios senderos, nunca se imagino que Anthony tuviera todas esas plantas acumuladas en aquel vivero, por supuesto las encargadas de diseniar y jugar con las plantas florares habian sido las chicas, sobre todo Annie , los jovenes solo habian sido los encargados de colocar todo donde ellas indicaran, los sirvientes fueron los que cuidadosamente habian movido todos los muebles del salon principal para que este fuera el pequenio bosque encantado de Candy, en el centro habian colocado una gran alfombra verde que finjiria ser cesped, y ahi habian puesto algunas mantas y almuadones junto con las cestas de comida y alguno que otro juego de mesa para pasar el tiempo, La idea le habia encantado a Alberth tanto que estaba pensando seriamente dejar aquel bosque en el interior de la casa para cuando no pudieran salir a casua de un clima como el que tenian ese dia.

* * *

Las gotas de llluvia comenzaron a caer y golpear fuertemente contra las ventanas en la habitacioon de Candy, pronto los truenos y relampagos hicieron que la pecosa despertara sobresaltada, tenia algo de miedo a las tormentas electricas, asi que decidio salir de su habitacion, e ir en busca de alguien que pudiera acompaniarla, seguramente los demas ya se habian retirado a sus repectivas alcobas y como siempre, solo le quedaba la compania de la tia Abuela, quien por su salud permanecia todo el tiempo dentro de la mansion y eran contadas las ocaciones en las que salia a algun evento, o, a dar un paseo por el jardin, pero con aquel dia segurmente tambien habia decidido permanecer en su habitacion, hiba caminando por el pasillo cuando empezo a notar un fuerte aroma a pino, ese aroma le encantaba, sintio curiosidad por lo que en lugar de ir a la habitacin de la tia Abuela siguio el aroma que le habia llamdo la atencion, al llegar a las escaleras y ver hacia el gran salon se quedo con la boca abierta, nunca hubiera imaginado lo que sus ojos veian, la sonrisa aparecio automaticamente en su rostro y comenzo a bajar lentemente por las escaleras.

Los demas habian previsto queCandy saldria apenas si comenzara la tormenta, sabian de su miedo a los relampagos y truenos, por eso se habian agilizado a terminar antes que las primeras gotas cayeran, y esperabn ocultos entre el pequenio bosque. Annie habia hido a avisar a Karen y a la tia Abuela con anticipacion que podian bajar, no sin avisar previamente a la anciana de lo que habia ocurrido, y esta al saber el motivo habia estado de acuerdo, ademas al ver la transformacion, tambien habia sido de su agrado, pues pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de respirar aquel aroma a bosque. y ahora todos esperaban por la reaccion de la pecosa.

Candy fue introducciendose poco a poco dentro de los arboles y cada vez se maravillaba mas, sobre todo cuando descubrio sus dulce candy en un pequenio jardin al lado de las escaleras, por supuesto no resisitio el inclinarse a aspirar el aroma, cada vez se sentia mas alegre, pero al mismo tiempo algo culpable, era claro que "alguien" se habia preocupado mucho al verla tan decaida y habia querido cumplir su deceo de tener un picnic, ahora no sabia si reir o llorar... cuando los demas notaro esta confucion en el rostro de la pecosa salieron a su encuentro para averiguar que era lo que le sucedia y por supueto el primero en correr a abrazarla fue Terry.

-Que pasa pecosa?.,... acaso no te agrado la sorpresa? - Le tomaba el rostro con ternura y la hacia mirarlo a los ojos.

- No... no es eso... por supuesto que me encanto la sorpresa... nunca imagine que se pudier lograr algo asi dentro dela mansion... es solo que... no me lo esperaba...- volteaba buscando los rostros de sus amigos.

- Vamos pequenia... cambia esa cara... todo esto fue con el fin de darte animos,- Alberth se acercaba y se la quitaba aTerry, quien por supuesto puso gesto de molestia, pero Albert lo ignoro y abrazo a su pequena con ternura. y beso su frente.

- Si Gatita... todo esto fue para que te sintieras feliz , - ahora Archie se entrometia y la tomaba de brazos de ALbert para ser el quien la abrazara, Terry ponia un gesto aun mas molesto, pero Archie tambien lo ignoro y continuo dandole animos a Candy besando su mejilla,

- Ademas, asi podras tener el picnic que deceabas y todos estaremos contigo Candy- Stear tambien se unia a los consoladores, y tomaba a Candy de los brazos de Archie y la abrazaba dandole un beso en la otra mejilla, y ocultando su risa por la cara que Terry estaba poniendo..

Las chicas ya habian adivinado las intenciones de los jovenes por molestar a Terry y controlaban su risa. ahora llego el turno de Anthony, y Terry ya habia estado haciendo algunas obseraciones:

- " Alberth la abrazo y la bezo en la frente, Archie tambien la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla derecha, Stear la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla izquierda,... ahora sigue Anthony, quien ademas es el que mas le gusta hacerme rabiar... no creo que se atreva... solo queda un lugar mas y ese ...es...no claro que no lo permitire...- demasiado tarde para la reaccion de Terry, pues cuando intento alcanzar el brazo de la pecosa esta ya estaba entre los Brazos de Anthony dejandose concentir, y este observaba a Terry sobre la cabeza de lapecosa, con mirada burlona y sonrisa de Medio lado divirtiendose de lo celoso que podia llegar a ser el joven actor, los demas seguian mirandolo espectantes a su reaccion pero divertidos ante la situacion qu presenciaban..

- Vamos mi dulce Candy, es momento de sonreir y pasar un grato momento en compania de todos los que te queremos, mira que esto lo hicimos con tal de volver a verte sonreir- Anthony tomaba el rostro de la pecosa entre sus manos y lo levantaba para verla directo a los ojos, fue acercando su rostro lentamente al de la chica frente a el y sin dejar de observar de reojo a Terry, divertido por la cara que estaba poniendo al pensar que se atreveria a hacer lo que el juraba no haria... todos sabian que Anthony no era capaz de hacer algo indevido y menos frente a Karen su novia, pero aun asi estaban divertidos de que Terry pensara que se atreveria.

Al ver como el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de su adorada novia, Terry contuvo la respiracion mientras preparaba su punio y sentia como Alberth posaba sus manos en sus hombros para detenerlo si intentaba cualquier cosa.

Divertido ante la reaccion de Terry y decidido a no hacerlo sufrir mas, Anthony desvio el rumbo de su beso y lo posso rapidamente en la nariz respingada de Candy, quien por supuesto ya sabia que ese era el lugar favorito de Anthiony , despues de tantos anios viviendo juntos como familia, cada uno tenia un lugar especifico para posar aquellas muestras de carinio hacia ella...solo que Terry no lo sabia.

- Que te parece si seguimos con el picnic que te teniamos preparado, la Tia Abuel espera...- Anthony se separaba de la chica con una gran sonrisa y sin perderse la cara de sorpresa del actor, quien al mismo tiempo dejaba salir un suspiro de alivio al ver que los labios de su pecosa no habian sido profanados...

- Creo que tienen razon... mil gracias por pensar en mi- La pecosa se daba la vuelta y se abrazaba a las chicas quien tambien querian consolarla y apapacharla... pues era verdad que ultimamente la habian dejado mucho tiempo sola...

* * *

Entre juegos y risas, ademas de las divertidas historias que laTia abuela contaba sobre la infancia de los Chicos Andrey, incluido el patriarca, la tarde corrio amena y ni siquiera notaron la gran tormenta que caia fuera de la mansion, comieron y bebieron los ricos bocadillos y bebidas que Dorothy habia preparado para la ocacion y se dieron cuenta que no habia nada mejor que pasarla con los verdadeos amigos, Terry ya mas aliviado y recuperdo de sus absurdos celos compartia al lado de su pecosa sin dejar de mimarla y regalarle muestras de afecto con cariniosos abrazos y tiernos besos.

- El tiempo ha pasado rapidisimo...- Decia la abuela sentada comodamente en su sillon favorito- ya casi es hora de la cena.

- Tienes razon tia sera mejor que vayamos todos a prepararnos, este dia de Campo si que me ha resultado agotador...- Alberth se recostaba en la manta tirada en el suelo y apoyaba su cabeza en las piernas de Kelly.

- Si sobre todo por la gran ayuda que prestaste para preparar todo- Archie le respondia sarcastico...

- Mira quien habla, el que no queria estropear su camisa de seda italiana...-se quejaba Stear

- Si, y que decir de ti, "Inventosito"..." yo no puedo cargar cosas pesadas, podria lastimar mis manos y ellas son mi futuro como inventor"...ja... patranias...- Terry reprochaba molesto,...y claro, recibio como respuesta una lluvia de cojines...

- ya...ya... dejenlo... no ven que pueden maltratar su "bello rostro" y depues de que va a vivir el pobre...- Anthony argumentaba, en "favor" de Terry.

- No me defiendas ..."Jardinero"...- Terry respondia sarcastico a la burla de Anthony.

Las chicas se divertian ante los comentarios y ataques de los chicos, pues a pesar de todo sabian que solo era la manera en que se demostraban su afecto...

- Bueno... de todas maneras mil gracia a todos por regalarme este hermoso dia.- La pecosa se levantaba y hacia una leve reverencia para agradecer a sus amigos...despues les daba un beso en la mejilla, cariniosamente y por supuesto la Abuela tambien recibia la muestra de afecto por parte dela pecosa.

- Esto es muy poco para lo que tu te mereces... hija- La Tia Abuela sonreia y miraba a Candy con ternura, pues ella misma no se hubiera imaginadao poder llegar a querer tanto a aquella rubia revoltosa con pecas que tanto la habia sacado de sus casillas- tu nos has dado mucho mas que cualquier cosa que nosotros pudieramos brindarte...- todos asentian con la cabeza y miraban a Candy con carinio, despues de todo aquella chica les habia cambiado la vida y les habia dado muchisima felicidad con su compania.

Todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones para estar listos antes dela cena, solo Candy y Terry se quedaron un momento mas tirados en las mantas y entre todos los cojines a peticion del actor.

- Candy...- la llamaba con carinio, tomandola de la mano y mirandola a los ojos.

- Sip...- respondia ella sonrojandose un poco por la cercania con el rostro de Terry.

- Tengo una duda... porque es tan especial este dia para ti.?- Preguntaba sin dejar de mirarla.

- Bueno se que para ti quiza paresca algo tonto... pero...-

- por supuesto queno pecosa, sabes que todo lo que es importante para ti lo es para mi tambien... solo que no recuerdo que hubiera algo especial este dia...- Se ponia pensativo y se recostaba completmente entre los cojines.

- Bueno...hace tiempo atras, ... por esta misma fecha... y en este mismo lugar... nos reunimos todos por primera vez... dias antes de la fiesta de compromiso de Alberth y Kelly... recuerdas?... Anthony habia regresado despues de su tratamiento para recuperarse de su trauma por el accidente... Stear aparecio despues de la guerra... Paty renuncio al convento donde estaba recluida y bino hasta aqui para reunirse con el, Annie y Archie volvieron a reanudar su noviazgo despues de varios meses de separacion, Karen me visito para verificar que yo aun estuviera sola para despues enviarte un telegrama revelandotelo, y en esa visita conocio a Anthony y se enamoraron, por supuesto tu que la recibir la noticia de Karen tomaste tus vaciones y viniste a buscarme,..., y fue asi como una semana antes de la cena de compromiso, todos hisimos un picnic y estuvimos por primera vez juntos... por ese motivo este dia es tan especial para mi...

- Pecosa!... eres una sentimental... sabias...- Terry la miraba con ternura y se acercaba lentemente para besar a su amada pecosa...

- Ejemm!- Anthony interrumpia desde el pie de la escalera el mometo impidiendo que Terry terminara su objetivo.

- Que quieres?- Preguntaba el actor entre dientes, sin volver a verlo y deteniendo el rostro de Candy con una mano para que no se fuera a escapar.

- solo recordarte que las plantas necesitan oxigenarse durante la noche... y si no quieres desvelarte sera mejor que empieses a llevarlas a su lugar... - el rubio se acercaba y tomaba a Candy de la mano- Por Candy no te preocupes que yo la acompaniare hasta el comedor para que cene...-comenzaba a Caminar agarrando a la chica que ya venia venir la respuesta por parte de su novio.

- Queeeeeeeeeee?... pero que te pasa jardinero de ...pacotilla- Terry se ponia de pie y tomaba a Candy del otro brazo reteniendola en medio de los dos.- estas insinuando que yo solo sacare todo esto?

- fue tu idea no?... actorcillo de quinta...- repondia el ojiazul sin poerder la calma.

- ahora fue solo mi idea?, no dijeron lo mismo hace rato que Candy les agradecia.y los besaba...- respondia molesto y jalando a Candy para su lado.

- Por que todos ayudamos...- volvia a responder el rubio - y a la vez jalaba a Candy para su lado una vez mas...

- si?, y ahora porque solo yo tengo que haceme Cargo?...ademas aun esta lloviendo- la discucion continuaba entre reclamos y jalones para la rubia que no sabia de que manera detener aquello.

Y asi terminaba el remembrado dia ... igual que hacia un anio atras...

* * *

**holaaaaaaaaa!**

**Que tal, Les gusto? espero que si, y ojala me dejen saberlo por medio de un review... y si no les gusto tambien dejenmelo saber...como siempre les pido perdon por mi mala ortografia y espero que me comprendan, les aseguro que he ehcho un esfuerzo por mejorar pero hay veces que el tiempo no me alcanza... ya saben no es muy facil cuando se tiene aun ninios pequenios, pero bueno... ojala y me perdonen mi ignoracioa...y estas historias se las comparto con mucho carinio...gracias mil por sus minutos que me reglan...y deceo de corazon que sus vidas sean bencedidas y llenas de alegria y amor... nos leemos luego...**

**akire**


End file.
